


Take My Sunshine Away

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: It’s more like a fairytale than what they think of as reality, M/M, Male Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, heapfuls of angst, i say A/B/O incredibly loosely, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: In a world where Omegas are nothing but the remnants of a time long forgotten, where the Chosen King is born a Beta rather than the fabled Alpha King whispered of in stories, Ignis must come to terms with the gift the Crystal has left him.The gift that Noctis gave him...Before the dawn.





	Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Uhhhh. Never wrote an ABO. I tried to connect it in, so I hope you like it. Basically, Betas are the dominant group, omega women are treated exactly as beta women, but Omega males are infertile except to Alphas.... which is basically a cruel joke, because Alphas are just a bedtime story told from thousands of years ago.
> 
> There are no Alphas. Not anymore.

Despite what some may have assumed, Ignis Scientia came into Eos squalling. It was a harsh sound, a pained sound that did not stop. His voice carried the pain of loneliness that only a child, ripped from the womb and taken from the only home he had ever known, could scream of. The nurses gripped him tight as the doctor cut the cord, and his father watched as his wife bled out on her birthing bed before turning to his son, waiting with bated breath to know that their choice was the right one, that Ignis was worth the womb he ripped open on his way into life.

Perhaps Ignis knew the moment air hit his lungs that this planet, this star, was not his salvation. It was a place of inhumane cruelty, of undoubtedly painful pasts melded into despondent futures. Even so young, unable to even open his eyes, Ignis understood his worth. When he poured out his soul in a wail, calling for his mother, she did not take him. The sun shined against his face, but he was cold.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm _so_ sorry."

He was not good enough. He never would be good enough.

Cold beds and forlorn homes without a warm touch or soft word. Ignis grew in the shadow of his family, the child that was not wanted and yet could not be destroyed. He knew they would have if they could have gotten away with it; he was the child that was useless, who would never amount to anything. He was the child who had left his mother barren and his father without an heir.

He was less than human.

 _Omega_.

He didn't even understand the word, because to him... it was a name. It was who he was, who he would always be. There would be nothing else that he was worth, nothing else that he could possibly become. He was shame, he was the death of hope for his family.

There was a moment when there was the slightest glimmer of hope—when the Queen became heavy with child, and it was whispered that this would be the True King they had waited for. So rare, so unique. He would be their savior, their salvation. If the Prince was an Alpha, then there would have been a use for Ignis, a purpose for his very existence. It was said that the True King would usher in a new age with his Omega lover at his side.

Yet it was not to be.

Ignis remembered that day more than he should have—he was but a babe, barely able to speak. But he could remember as his mother touched him for the last time. She held him in her arms in the Citadel, waiting for the announcement of the birth of the next King. Ignis could recall her fingers against his brow, how he had clung to her, shoving his nose into her hair. She smelled of flowers, something faint and fragile, and he wanted to stay with her forever.

When the Prince was lifted before them, before the Crystal and its King, Ignis's mother passed him off, wiping her hands of him. She never reached back, and Ignis slipped into the shadows, taking comfort in its darkness.

Beta princes did not need Omega lovers, and bitter mothers did not need useless sons.

The King had been kind to him, though. He had accepted Ignis into the Citadel, allowed him opportunities that so few others were ever given of his status. Ignis had always wondered why King Regis had dared to do such a thing, but maybe it was the same way he embraced his Beta child, knowing that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum would never be the True King that every man in his line had yearned for. Maybe he had opened his heart to the small boy who had barely given but a whimper as his mother let go of him, had abandoned him.

The realistic side of Ignis always wanted to explain it as a logical decision, one that was made out of the desire to give the Prince a friend, one that would never leave. There were no family ties, no chance of a child of Ignis's own. There hadn't been an Alpha in two thousand years, and Ignis would never sire a child. It was easier to give all of his love to Noctis that way.

So he promised his loyalty, for who would ever love an Omega? At least here.... at least he could be more than nothing, more than forgotten and left to fend for himself in the open world.

But fate was both a kind queen and a cruel mistress. In time, Ignis learned how to smile at the Prince, and then to smile at Noctis. He learned what every half-frown truly meant, at every inflection of his voice or widening of his eyes. Ignis learned to understand Noctis in a way that only they could understand. It was slumber parties inside bed-sheet forts, staring up at a ceiling the King had painted himself. They stared up at the little plastic planets and stars, and Ignis taught Noctis his ABCs, and Noctis sang to him the songs his mama had sang to him before illness had taken her to a place they could not follow.

”You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...”

When the King asked Ignis to stay with Noctis, he agreed not because he was obligated to, but because he wanted to.

It was why Ignis did a lot of things for his future King. It was why he learned how to bake. It wasn't a requirement; the kitchen had its own staff, those who had worked with the Prince's peculiar tastes and long ago had learned what vegetables could be snuck into which dishes without him knowing the difference. There were tutors meant to teach the Prince everything h would need for his future as a ruler. There was a future bride already picked out for the Prince to wed one day in the future—a fine Omega Oracle, a daughter of Tenebrae, who could possibly bear him and the Kingdom an Alpha son, a True King.

It could have always been worse, Ignis knew. He knew it because while they served the Prince, Ignis served Noctis. He always had, and always would.

It was what comforted them the first time Ignis and Noctis's hands had lingered, just for a moment too long. It was what Ignis reminded himself night after night as he fell asleep with Noctis's name on his lips and his image seared into his mind. It was what shocked Ignis back to life that night when Noctis had so shyly cupped Ignis's cheek, pressing their mouths together.

It didn't matter that Noctis would one day marry another, or that Ignis would never be the one to give Noctis what he needed—a family.

"You're the only family I need," Noctis whispered against Ignis's chin, but Ignis knew better. He should have said no, but.... he could never deny Noctis anything. Even if their bodies were not made for one another, Ignis didn't care. His body was made for a myth, but his heart was Noctis's. It was always Noctis's.

They could live in bliss, at least for a little while, or so Ignis thought.

”You make me happy when skies are gray...”

They were happy until Niflheim came knocking on the Wall, until they extracted their pounds of flesh and Crystal. It wasn't so easy for Ignis to deny himself what he wanted, what he always wanted, when Noctis's future had burst at the seams that May morning when Ignis saw the front of the newspaper showing the destruction of the Citadel. He could almost hear the screams, but his heart was about to burst from his chest, and he knew he shouldn't have felt such a way. He hated himself for it, but there was a part of Ignis that was relieved, because the farce could finally be over, at least for a time.

But things had gone wrong, so wrong, and the world fell around their ears, and Altissia happened and the last thing that Ignis saw was Noctis's face. He was so handsome—would be so handsome—as he sat upon his throne as his father's sword pierced his chest.

His Noctis would die, alone and so afraid, and Ignis would only ever witness it in his nightmares. And Regis had known, had sent his son down the stairs towards his death, but Ignis?

Everything was his fault.

”You’ll never know dear, how much I love you...”

If Ignis had been stronger, if he had been able to fight Ardyn— He couldn't fight against the man, no matter how hard he had tried. He promised the Ring whatever it wanted to keep Noctis safe, but Ardyn Izunia had destroyed that glimmer of a hope with a sneer and a laugh. There was something sickly sweet about his breath, at the smile that did not meet his eyes, that churned at Ignis's stomach like rotting fruit left in water to mold and fester with decay. If this was the man who was meant to be the True King, Ignis would have rather ripped out his insides and presented them like a gift.

But Ardyn did nothing at all, leaving Ignis bleeding and clawing for Noctis's hand. He needed to feel his Prince, his King, his Noctis...

It was almost cruel, but Ignis didn't care about the darkness. His light was already gone, had begun to fade ever since he was a child trying to grab at the lingering scent of his mother's perfume. She had been the first to leave him, but she would not be the last. He was cursed to be abandoned, cursed to never have a home to call his own, a family to love. All he had was Noctis and Noctis was gone. The Crystal had taken more, ever insatiable and always looming.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days. Where seasons would have changed, instead the ground grew cold and the daemons never went away. Ignis learned to see through his hands, to stare into someone with nothing but his sheer will. If Noctis was to die, then Ignis would clear a path for them through the City of Ruin before bowing his head to his only King. When Noctis returned the light to the dawn, Ignis knew what he would become.

Noctis had known, too. He had made him promise to live, even when all Ignis wanted was to die.

Ignis could never deny Noctis anything, even when he wanted to.

He had thought about how cruel the Gods were to promise an Alpha King to save their Star, but it wasn't surprising. Nothing the Gods did was for humanity; they only lusted after their wars and their triumphs. It kept the humans docile, willing to do whatever the Gods wanted just at the chance to be loved. Every little Omega boy who had come into the world dreamed of their Prophesied King, but Ignis knew better, now.

Perhaps once upon a time there had been an Alpha King, but he was corrupted and left to live for thousands of years, trapped within himself. But it was a myth, just as benevolent Gods and the love of a parent for their child.

There was no Alpha King to save them, just a man who loved a world that had never loved him back, not in the way he deserved.

Noctis would be the Chosen King, the True King, but Ignis had touched him and tasted him, felt every part of his body and knew it as well as he knew his own. He had laid next to Noctis as his own body was wracked with pain, with longing and yearning for something no one would ever give him, no one could ever give him. Noctis tried, though. He always tried. He would press his lips against Ignis's spine, allow their fingers to interlock as Noctis did his best to make the ache between his thighs ease.

He was a good man. He would have been a good King.

He would have been a good father.

When they spent their last night together under the ash-filled sky, Ignis could feel that same desire pulling at the pit of his stomach, a need that was primal and never able to fill. He yearned for Noctis's hands, his touch, his lips and his kiss. He had sobbed into Noctis's neck, praying to Gods that did not listen to let him keep his family, his only family. Just once, he begged to the unforgiving black sky as he made love to his Noctis one last time.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

When the dawn rose, Ignis wished for the darkness again, but instead was met with abhorrent light.


End file.
